


【kyomohoku】夏睡症

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 小情侣躲在器材室的橱柜里谈恋爱的小场景什么也没发生，写了个寂寞嗜睡男子京本大我&犬系男子松村北斗
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 14





	【kyomohoku】夏睡症

  
夏天结束了  
不知所云的白日梦写完了  
  
  
“我是京本，请……”  
话未说完就打了个呵欠，困倦的眼泪从朦胧的边缘漫了出来，水光潋滟的视野滴入了眼药水，变得摇摇晃晃。  
京本满不在乎别过了头，对着窗外看了好一会儿，外面的阳光照在青色的玻璃里，不知是树梢残留的水滴还是什么，被折射得又白又亮，害他忍不住咧了咧嘴。  
  
不知名的哄笑声如云絮般在前头蒸腾，远远的，离这里仿佛几千公里似的。入了夏的京本变得异常嗜睡，趴桌上偏头看窗子外，绿色的蝉鸣一声比一声响，融化了的冰淇淋甜丝丝的味道更令人昏昏欲睡。  
......好腻。  
  
足球部的练习总是很热闹，被簇拥着的那个男孩儿腼腆地笑起来，小小的尖尖的牙齿，还怪可爱的。  
叫松村，松村北斗是吗？  
  
他带着不知从哪儿冒出来的热情向自己做着自我介绍，额角挂着二三滴剔透的汗珠，脸颊因为兴奋而涨得通红——眼睛也亮晶晶的。  
——也不是非得得到明确的回应，不过，好像不被人搭理的话就会自觉没趣，闷闷不乐地哭出来一样。  
京本不知为何有那样的猜想，甚至想故意晾他那么一下试试看。  
  
北斗自顾自说了半天，见他无动于衷地支着一边的脸颊看自己自说自话，眼睑渐渐，渐渐地垂下去——终于意识到对方的不温不火，脸上一红，心里顿时没了底气。  
啊……要适可而止。  
看起来一定是够蠢的了。这么想着，未免有点儿丧气。  
可是，他明明早上还对着我……？  
北斗不死心地困惑地看他一眼。  
  
然而京本仍然是一副不爱搭理人的神气，好像早上那个站在教室的讲台上冲着自己烂漫一笑的是另一个人一般。  
——那不是、那不是在对我笑吗？  
他微微侧着脑袋偶然笑起来的样子，半睡半醒的朦胧，看在北斗眼里，说不出的亲昵温柔；北斗甚至想着——这个人家里一定是养了可爱的狗狗，一定每天都陪着狗狗亲切地玩耍吧？想到不免有一点微妙的嫉妒。  
但他对着自己那样笑了，那是默许了自己可以去搭话的意思吧？  
北斗不安地在他身边坐下了。  
  
啊，果然就露出这种表情了。  
京本得逞地抿了抿唇，心情也变得轻快起来，而一旦感到愉悦，身体就变得蝴蝶一样的飘飘然，又轻盈又困倦，想要一头栽进气泡水似的白日梦的怀抱里永不醒转。  
  
京本的季节性嗜睡，北斗虽然早已领受过，可是上一秒还冷淡地瞥着自己的人，这时候眼皮子倏尔耷拉了下来，乌黑的眼睫低垂，以这副理所当然的懒洋洋的表情向自己倾倒过来，如果不接住就太说不过去了——北斗正要伸手接住他，他却突然察觉到什么似的，戛然停止了向自己倾斜的上半身，慢吞吞地伏在了桌前，像一只累极了要卧在人的膝盖上午睡的猫。  
——然后就真的睡着了一般一动不动了。  
就算这时候伸手去摸他那柔软的颈项，似乎也不会遭到任何的抗拒一般——说不定还能温温柔柔地在掌心里蹭一蹭脑袋。  
半空中，灰尘像在深海里一样悠然浮动，边缘系着一丝金光，北斗睁大了眼睛。  
想了一想，还是收回了已经伸出去的手。  
  
  
京本尤为害怕的事情有两件：一个是过度的关心，一个是莫名其妙的招惹，两件尤为害怕的东西啪地一声撞在一起，  
——  
整个儿生活都要碎裂成一瓣一瓣的破片，鸣叫着四处飞散。  
别说是安安稳稳地睡觉了，就连清醒也难以保持。  
而问问题的人还执着地在等回答，京本压根儿也没听清他问的是什么——大概又是什么无关紧要的问题。可是不管怎样，终于意识到这么晾着他是不行的。要是不相干的人，随手放在一边也就算了；万一是个无法置之不理的人，事情确实变得相当棘手。  
这个人难得垂头丧气地趴在桌面，肩膀缩成了一团，完全没有了平常那副一往无前的姿态。  
因为得不到回答，就干脆闭起眼来装作什么也不曾发生。  
那副自欺欺人的娇娇模样，京本只看了一眼就想把他搂在怀里安抚地转圈圈；家里的anzu很喜欢这么和自己闹。  
就这么，双手与双手交错，心脏砰砰地跳着，在眉眼的旋转中一声一声地重叠起来。  
最终忍不住答应一声。  
“嗯。”  
无意义可言的只言片语。  
  
北斗意外听到回答，猛地抬起头来，才发现那人正趴桌上偏头望着他，眼里有因为困倦酝酿出来的泪意，闪烁着如湖水中央摇曳不已的星星。  
手从桌底下悄悄地伸过来，得逞般地捉住了蝴蝶一样，不熟悉的指尖交错了。  
弯弯的虎口变得发烫，像某种精密的器械一样，咔哒一声上了锁。  
肌肤相接的地方，逐渐变得难以割舍。  
北斗脸埋进对开的笔记本里，手心被占满，根本不敢与他对视。  
书缝里扑面而来清凉的香气，他想到京本曾伏在书上打过盹儿，乌黑的铅字紧贴着红润的嘴唇，像要争先恐后地跑进他的嘴唇之中。  
脸也变得绯红了。  
  
  
不久后京本想起来，他那时候问的是——周末的剧场，一起去看吧？  
不知道从谁那里得到了情报；看似懒洋洋的京本对舞台剧痴迷得不得了。  
就这么不计后果地凑上来，完全没有考虑后果——京本庆幸还好自己当时理了他那么一下，否则他一定就此一蹶不振，再也不会对自己展开亲热的笑颜了。  
那怎么行呢。  
「我并不是火，不好碰一下就退缩。」  
希望他有这样的自觉。  
  
  
两个人简直像是在进行着什么地下恋情一样。  
北斗在学校里出人意料的角落与他相遇，背阴的墙根或者遗失了门锁的天台，堆放体育器材的角落或者时隐时现的阅览室窗帘下——或者理科实验室阴凉的橱柜里。  
自习的时间，为什么一个人藏在这种地方？然而走廊上已能听见低年级挟着书本往这边走的喧闹声音，北斗来不及追问，人就被拽了进去。  
还一本正经比着噤声的手势。  
  
橱柜里有消毒水淡淡的气味，京本不喜欢如此过于无情的味道，冷酷得好像要把人割裂一般；而里头空间本来有限，只好一个劲儿地往他怀里钻，盼望着从他那温暖的领口与衣襟上能索求一点儿鲜活的人类的气息。  
北斗被他自然而然攀上来的手臂逼得不敢动弹，过了很久才敢动一动僵硬的手指，轻轻放在他柔软的腰肢上。手中的弧度与掌心一丝不落地相嵌，肌肤的温度隔着衬衫透露到指尖，湿热的空间密闭，像要在手心里哗啦哗啦地放出焰火一般。  
两人都没有出声，默默地等着外面的声音散去。  
明明不是容易流汗的体质，这时候却感到肌肤相贴的地方渐渐灼烧起来，简直像是成熟到了端点的热带果实，下一刻就要危险地胀裂，深红的浓稠的汁液也许会缓缓地渗出，舔了一舔，想是甜丝丝的味道吧？  
交缠在一块儿的气息，京本并不讨厌。  
……  
然而比起门外喧嚣空阔的人群，这个狭窄的空间倒还有点令人依依不舍。  
京本无赖地环紧了他的身体，在安定的气味里开始昏昏欲睡。  
  
在幽微的光线中也可见到的红潮蔓延至锁骨边缘，再往下，再往下就不可见了，如同火焰的烧痕在末尾草草地收了场——北斗竭力将视线从他那百合一样洁净的颈项上移开，可是嘴唇倒还若有若无地贴着耳鬓，稍微低头就能亲吻到漂亮的额头。  
他是如此轻盈，单薄，稍微呼吸过重也许就会撞破了他那纤薄脆弱的皮囊。  
北斗姿态僵硬地抱着这么一件稀世的宝贝，心里受尽了苦恼。  
  
外面的人声渐渐低沉下来，偶尔听到烧杯还是别的什么玻璃器皿相碰的清脆的声响，传到耳中正如遥远的地方飘来的朦胧的回响。  
他就这样疲惫懒怠地倚在怀里，似睡非睡的眼睑勉强半撑着迎向自己，身体的重量也已经不足以支撑一般，毫不担心地向着自己倾倒过来。  
似乎预见了两个人冲破柜门滚落在众人面前的糟糕结局，北斗不得已将他往怀里拥紧了，手堪堪地从两边的胁下伸过，齿轮密切咬合，整个脊背一丝不落嵌在了怀抱里。  
外面的学生为实验操作的成功而发出了小声的欢呼。  
  
虽然气息缠绕到了令人忧心的地步，总算是安全的平衡点。  
京本发丝里的香气也十分令人昏睡，夏日的花丛里的香气一齐地蒸腾而上，北斗总觉在什么地方曾深深地嗅过似的。  
  
“得啦，睡吧，睡吧。”  
凑近了在他耳边轻轻哄着，声音又低又小，真就像哄着自家孩子睡觉一般。  
因为打着呵欠蜷缩在怀里的京本，不的确是如同婴孩一样的吗？  
大概是因为睡眠质量一向很好，北斗从一开始就注意到了他那孩子一般的雪白柔软的肌肤，好像雪落在上面也不会显得更白一样，被罅隙里的光穿落，脸皮几乎要变成透明。  
这样滚烫的脸颊，此刻正没有着落地贴在自己的颈窝间。  
用着亲昵的角度，紧紧地倚靠着。  
或许能察觉到自己的脉搏也在加快吧？  
北斗不觉屏息凝神低头去看他。正迎上京本全无睡意的视线。  
……  
“这……”  
北斗紧张得连忙捂住他的嘴。  
陌生的潮热的吐息在手心里渐渐收拢，京本露出的半张脸眨巴着眼睛瞧他，说不出的乖巧。  
北斗作出噤声的口型。  
京本表示了解。  
于是终于得以稍稍喘一口气。  
  
北斗大概还是提防着自己会无所顾忌地乱动起来，放在腰上的手并没有松开，就连下巴也还搁在肩膀上，绝不可能逃脱。  
京本暗中略略笑了一笑，他才不想离开北斗的怀里。  
光线昏暗，可是脸颊紧贴着的是他形状优美的锁骨，这一点京本完全可以感觉得出来——而且，不知为什么，他的气息忽而变得急促了起来，又极力隐忍着热度，脉搏埋在浅浅的肌理之下，隐隐跳动，侧耳就能听到心脏在宇宙中央鲜活发出声响。  
热气已经蒸腾到了要顶开瓶盖儿的地步，身体深处散发的气体也开始隐隐躁动，北斗紧拥着怀里的人，又被狭小的橱柜所牢牢地禁锢，周遭的气压高得要将身体扭曲变形一般。  
  
断断续续的蝉声，隔着柜门，隔着窗户，似远似近地响了起来。  
  
比睡意还要难以摆脱的眩晕感，在黑暗的空间里明明灭灭，京本摸不准哪一处是他的嘴唇，沿着他颈项的轮廓一一地描画过去，骨骼的凹陷与凸出，肌肤的沟壑已经印在心里了，这才终于到达他那柔软发烫的唇瓣。  
昨天早上依稀看见，北斗就是如此背过身去，用手指不动声色地揩拭着嘴角的牛奶渍，是在这个位置吗？是鲜红还是乳白？莹润的齿尖，淡得几乎消失的唇纹……京本看到他用无名指勾起一片透明的唇油轻轻地搽在唇上。  
看起来像是出水的花，披雨的叶。  
真奇怪，明明是足球部的男孩子，也会在这样暑热的夏天精心搽着润唇膏。  
  
京本十分眷恋地在他唇上轻轻揉捏着，好像期待着狗狗张开嘴就这么吃掉自己的手指头——吃掉也没关系哟，和着融化的冰淇淋一同搅拌，变成乳白与焦糖色的奶昔，留过唇舌，留过喉管，变成身体的一部分永远存留在体内——这不是很安全的终点吗？  
微微翘起的唇珠，光滑的指甲盖，淡淡的皮肤褶皱，莹白地藏匿在耳后。  
北斗脑子轰的一声扰乱了。  
  
哐啷一声。  
柜门以外有人打破了实验的器材。  
扎拉扎拉一连串的玻璃碎片溅落一地的声音，北斗也好像被一道玻璃的光影沿着喉咙精准切割过一般，瞠着眼睛，微微张着嘴，说不出半个字。  
唇与舌尖的距离微妙，差一点就要咬破的柔嫩渐渐变得鲜红，在一道一道的光影里显得异常勾人。  
  
深吸了一口气，北斗低下头猛然拥紧了他，脑袋深深地埋进他的颈窝，要将他的困意从身体的每一个缝隙里挤走一般。  
汲取的香气一丝一丝地被抽离而出，血液也要随之倒流。  
骨骼的形状像印章一样覆盖交缠，京本就感到这个人实际上有着尤其鲜明的骨架，正像生物实验室里的陈列出来的人体骨骼示意图，哪怕只是触碰到一个关节，也会被锲而不舍地攀援而上——  
北斗居然这么爱亲近人，anzu可输了啊，输了。  
京本摸摸他脑袋，不无惆怅地叹了口气。  
  
  
“噢？不困了吗？”  
“嗯，在想你的事情。”  
北斗脸一红。  
“我不是在这儿吗。”  
“……”  
真够大言不惭的。京本瞥他一眼。  
“我在想……怎么你会那么兴冲冲地跑过来搭话，明明别人都觉得是个脾气又坏又冷淡的转校生吧？”  
“是因为在讲台上你先冲我笑来着！”  
别傻了。  
京本原本想说是个全然的误会——可是最终只是又怜又爱地看他一眼，并且感到在这种小事上努力较着真的北斗也很可爱。


End file.
